


Teacher's Pet

by Sinning_Satan (Inactive_Account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Sinning_Satan
Summary: Keith teases Shiro in class until Shiro can take it no more . . .





	

Shiro looked handsome.

He stood in front of the class, dressed in his instructors’ uniform. The black locks of hair had grown longer in front, even as the older man shaved the sides close to the skin, and they brought the gaze directly to his grey eyes. Keith licked his lips, as he watched Shiro glance periodically in his direction. He stood before the blackboard with pointer in hand, which he would strike against the palm of his hand in an odd rhythm, and Keith smirked all the more.

The classroom was tiered; Keith sat at the very back row in the far corner, away from the rest of his peers who often congregated in the front seats for the better views, and he knew – from vast experience – Shiro was able to see Keith with perfect vision. The desks were mere foldout tabletops, which left the legs and lap totally exposed, and so Keith spread his legs wide and leaned back in his seat, as he took notes and continued to watch his instructor with avid interest. It was warm in the lecture room. Keith saw a bead of sweat on Shiro’s brow.

“O-Okay, so I need you all to look at the following equations –”

Keith sighed and let his hand slide down to his thigh. He saw Shiro look over, before he glanced to the main doors not far from the desk and blackboard, and – most likely – Iverson or some other teacher was walking past or lingering outside. _Let them see_ , thought Keith. He looked down to Shiro’s crotch, before he licked his lips and let his hand move to his fly, and smiled as those grey eyes locked upon his hand with complete fascination. Keith gave a small pout when Shiro shot his gaze away, possibly to avoid attracting attention.

It didn’t matter to Keith. He slowly eased down his fly and unbuttoned his trousers, as he worked out his erection with a great deal of expertise. It was incredibly freeing; the lack of underwear helped his length spring outward, as it pointed directly underneath the tabletop, and he let a hand encircle it with great expertise. He was uncut and held quite the girth. The side of his hand brushed lightly against the testicles below and dark pubic hair.

Shiro flushed red from the front of the class; a student asked after his health, but he muttered something about a cold and moved to the side. He stood behind his desk. Keith licked his lips and stare at the obvious tent to his teacher’s trousers, before he squeezed his length by moving his fingers one after the other, until he was milking his erection for all it was worth, and Shiro – sending constant glances his way – sat down. _Shit_ , thought Keith. He could no longer see the blatant hard-on that Shiro exhibited, although it was clear he was turned on.

“Ah, er, yes,” muttered Shiro. “Where was I?”

Keith dropped his head back against the wall. He looked to Shiro with half-lidded eyes, as he made a show of arching his back and ran his hand rhythmically along his length, and blew a silent kiss in Shiro’s direction. It felt like perfection. The soft flesh – like untouched velvet – moved steadily over a rock-hard rod, while the flared head leaked pre-come at an astounding rate, acting as a natural lubricant. He bit his lip to fight back a groan.

There were eyes upon his length; Shiro was practically staring, only looking away when a student threatened to turn their head, and Keith loved the thrill of nearly getting caught. He licked at his lips and opened wide his mouth. The movements around his length increased in speed, as he dipped his thumb into the slit and gave small turns on every upward stroke, until Keith’s free hand was raised to his lips, where teeth bit into his knuckles to hold back the encroaching cries. He kept his eyes locked upon Shiro. Shiro appeared to break.

“Okay, class dismissed,” called the older voice.

Keith let go of his erection. He quickly folded his legs and lifted his bag high, so that he would hide his member from sight. The classroom emptied rather quickly; one or two students looked in his direction, as they made their way outside, and Keith felt a spark of momentary panic and adrenaline from the thrill of nearly being caught. When the very last student exited the classroom, Shiro walked over to the doors and locked them. The click of the lock caused Keith to climb out of his seat, member still exposed and erect.

There – by the desk – sat the pointer. Shiro moved with great speed to his desk, before he flicked open his fly and took the pointer in hand, where he caressed the end of it with lips pursed and dilated eyes fixated upon Keith. Keith headed down the stairs, past all the rows of desks, and shed layer upon layer of clothing along the way. He was soon naked and aroused, as he stood just a foot from Shiro. Keith looked up with silent obedience.

Shiro gave a dangerous half-smirk; he stepped to the side and used the pointed to signal at the desk, where Keith took his usual position. He felt vulnerable in the nude. The cool air struck upon plump buttocks, while his fingers splayed upon the desktop, and he stretched both hands and legs as far as they could move, while he stayed upright. Shiro had freed his cock from the confines of his trousers, so that the long and thick member stood as a terrifying – yet arousing – promise of what was to come. Keith would be stretched to breaking point, taken and used.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Keith,” said Shiro.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Keith mewled. “I need to be punished.”

There was a deep and throaty laugh from Shiro. The pointer struck at Keith’s buttocks with a great deal of strength, causing a stinging pain to ring out from his buttocks. He felt the welt begin to appear, as that familiar sensation – almost like blood down pale skin – caused him to clench his muscles and arch his back. Those welts and cuts would be felt for days, so that every time he sat there would be a reminder of ownership. Another struck him.

“S-Shiro! Professor! Please, I – I need more.”

Shiro struck again and again; each strike grew harder and harder, until Keith let the weakness and arousal consume him, and – with several spurts of his cock – felt his orgasm rip through his body like an eruption of pleasure. He threw back his head and screamed. The ropes of come coated the side of the desk; Keith felt the bliss courses through his veins, while he became light-headed, and soon he collapsed onto the desk. The wood was cold against his bare upper body, while his body was wracked with spasms and his vision grew unfocused.

He felt mild embarrassment, as an iota of drool fell from his lips. Shiro came behind him and positioned himself at his entrance, while hands massaged now soft muscle, and Keith – voice sore and exhaustion sinking in – barely recognised as his cheeks were pulled apart. There was a momentary gasp. Shiro reached for his hole, pulling at a piece of plastic with a flared end to avoid being absorbed into his body, and slowly removed it from his gaping hole.

“Shit, Keith,” whispered Shiro. “You really are a naughty boy.”

Shiro slammed the vibrator onto the desk. It sat just an inch from Keith’s nose, where his natural musky scent merged with the cherry-flavoured lubricant, and he flexed his inner muscles and felt the absence all too keen. There was little time to mourn the loss. Shiro slid inside Keith to the hilt; the thick member stretched him just a little more than the vibrator, while the tip of his length struck against his prostate all too perfectly, and Keith cried out with a spark of new arousal. He arched his back and clawed at the desk.

It was difficult to reach a full erection so soon after climaxing, but already – with youth on his side – he found himself at half-mast. Shiro’s hands were on his hips and kept him in place, while he wasted no time and began to quickly pump in and out of the willing body upon his desk. Each thrust cast pressure upon his wounds, mixing pain with pleasure, until Shiro leaned forward and groaned in his ear with a husky voice:

“I love when you prepare yourself for me, baby.”

“I’m – I’m always ready for you.”

Shiro thrust deep and hard, hitting Keith’s spot each time. It was easy to find an erection again, especially when callused hands encircled his length, and soon Shiro was pumping him in time with the movements from behind. The pleasure began to build, as the sound of balls upon buttocks echoed about the room. Keith let a series of punctuated cries, as his body broke into a warm sweat, and soon he was clawing at the desk in absolute pleasure. He felt a familiar wave of satisfaction in his stomach, building and rolling to a crescendo . . .

Keith came with such intensity that he fainted. He came around to the sound of Shiro crying aloud, as his inner walls fluttered around that member, and the sensation of hot liquid emptying inside of his body. There was no better experience; he felt like heaven had found him, as he felt his lover slowly pull out from his body, and he smiled aimlessly even as the vibrator was taken from the table and slid inside his wet and gaping hole.

“Keep this in until our guest arrives,” commanded Shiro.

There was the sound of the door unlocking, as someone entered the room. Shiro was busy tucking himself away, while Keith rolled onto his back, and – despite the extremely awkward position – he opened his eyes to see Iverson had intruded upon their space. The older man was already removing items of clothing; Keith was too tired to even notice when the other teacher fully stripped, until his legs were lifted and wrapped around Iverson’s waist, and soon a cock was placed against his hole . . . one that put Shiro’s to shame.

“You ready to get that A grade, Kogane?”

Keith groaned as the vibrator was pulled from him; he heard Iverson swear, before the older man lifted the plastic to his lips and licked a long line through lubricant and come, and Keith wondered what pleasure he could get from a hole so loose. The head of the man’s cock soon erased those thoughts from his mind; the flared tip was a struggle to get inside, while Keith cried out and shot hands out to grab onto muscled forearms. He swallowed hard.

“Fuck,” muttered Keith. “You better make this an A-plus.”

“Deal,” said Iverson. “Now open wide.”

Iverson slid in to the hilt.


End file.
